why me?
by heyhey62
Summary: Sawada tsunayoshi owns seven adorable (perverted) cats. They all have fallen in love with tsuna, who is very oblivious to know that. One day they turn (almost all) human and stay that way. Read and find out what happens to poor dame-tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm home Tsuna walked into his house and said a soft "am home", before taking off his shoes and walking into the leaving room.A slivered haired cat with green eyes came walking up to him. "Oh, hi gokudera-kun", tsuna greeted as he lend down to pet the feline. Gokudera purred at the gentle touch of his owner. Gokudera was saved by tsuna when drug and acholo addicts tried to play doctor with him. (As in perform surgery on him for no reason). Gokudera was (kinda) unsociable and protective when it came to his owner, tsunayoshi. Tsuna got up, "are you hungry gokudera", tsuna asked heading into the kitchen. Gokudera replied with a meow before hissing at the other cat who just arrived. 'Gokudera, your so unsociable', tsuna thought before looking at the arriving watched as the golden brown cat with light brown eyes rubbed up aganist his leg, purring. Tsuna smiled as he reached for two bowls, "Are you hungry Giotto", he asked, pouring milk into their bowls. Giotto purred as tsuna placed the two bowls onto the floor, afterward scratched behind giotto's ear. Giotto was a present given to him by Dino, after he moved into his, (medium sized), apartment. Giotto was a very sociable cat that tends to act very childish at two felines started to drink there milk when a idea popped into tsuna's head. 'I wonder if the others are hungry', tsuna thought grabbing five bowls and a carton of milk. Said boy walked into the living room, scanning it for any same furry creatures. He then spotted a tail that was half way under the red and light blue polka doted couch. Tsuna giggled to himself as he picked up the black cat with chocolate colored eyes. Tsuna laughed as the cat started to lick his face, "hah ah...stop yamamoto that tickles..ah aha", yamamoto stop and meowed. Tsuna placed yamamoto down and poured him a bowl of milk, placing it on the ground, then patted him softly. Yamamoto was carefree all the time and and silly when he was was saved by tsuna when mental (and maybe high or drunk) kids thought it would be a great idea to drop a poor feline into a river. Yamamoto purred as he lapped up his milk. Tsuna smiled as he collected the rest of the bowls, carton of milk and went to find the others. Tsuna walked into his room and saw a raven haired cat soundly asleep on top of his bed. Tsuna smiled and quietly, but softly whispered the cat's name. The raven haired cat opened its grey colored eyes and looked straight at tsuna. Tsuna shivered as he poured the milk and placed it on the ground, before quickly but quietly leaving the room. Tsuna was given the raven haired cat, hibari, after ryohie's wife got a allergic reaction to it, and said feline had caused trouble with other cats. Hibari was very unsociable and loved to fight, it didn't matter if you were a human or an proceeded to search for the others. Said boy walked till he catch a glimpse of something furry and white. Tsuna took a few steps back and saw the white haired cat with purple eyes under a guest room bed with a bag of marshmallows. tsuna squatted and grabbed the cat, given him a disappointed look. "You know your not suppose to eat marshmallows, byakuran", tsuna scowled, "one it can make you choke, and two you can end up not feeling very well if you eat to much". Byakuran ears dropped, but then perked up as he jumped out of tsuna's grip an onto his face. Tsuna fell backwards as byakuran began to lick him all over his face. Byakuran was given to him by shoichi, because he had to leave to go study overseas and they strictly said that they don't allow pets. Tsuna lifted the white fur ball up into the air when byakuran started to try sticking his tongue in tsuna mouth. Tsuna set byakuran down onto the bed and filled his bowl up with milk before placing it on the floor. 'Next stop...the bathroom', tsuna nodded to himself as he collected his supplies. Tsuna walked into the bathroom and found a black cat with one crimson red eye and one deep blue eye laying on top of the a.c vent. Tsuna always told mukuro to keep off the vent but he never listened. Mukuro's ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming over toward him. Tsuna poured his bowls of milk and placed it right beside the black feline, scratching its head before quickly walking out of the room. Mukuro was very weird to tsuna cause he liked to lick and rub his tail over the sensitive parts of tsuna's body. Mukuro was found in an old alley way, that tsuna uses as a short cut to get hisself home or to work. Tsuna notice that it looked stressed and worn out so he picked it up and took it home to nurture it, since then the cat had never left. Tsuna walked down the hall till he spotted a black cat laying down on a chair that was in his mom's (guest) room. The cat looked up staring at tsuna with its black eyes as the boy nervously poured milk into the bowl. Tsuna placed the bowl on the ground and scurried out, the cat smirked at that. Tsuna sighed, 'I don't get why reborn makes me so nervous', he thought to hisself. Reborn was a scary and weird cat to tsuna ever since he found reborn wondering around the place he worked. Reborn was obviously there to steal food, but when he was about to go get some, a clumsy brunette catch his eye. Tsuna walked back down the hall he came from and saw that chaos had let lose in his living room. Hibari and mukuro were fighting, giotto tried to start a fight with byakuran, yamamoto was under the couch hiding, and gokudera was laying on his side passed out. Tsuna picked up yamamoto and gokudera, " hey", tsuna yelled, "stop fucking fighting and behavior." All the cats looked up at tsuna making a confused yet surprised expression. Tsuna frowned as they just ignored him and resumed what they were doing before he had gotten there. Tsuna sighed, walking into his room and shutting the door. 'Dame-tsuna', reborn thought to himself as he watch (more like observed) tsuna go into his room. End of chapter 1 


	2. No Way

**Chapter 2: No way!**

Tsuna rushed out the door of his work place and headed toward a convience store near his house. "shimatta, I just remember I ran out of milk last night", tsuna said to hisself out loud. He ran into the store, grabbing the first thing of milk he could find and paid for it. It was 10:54 when tsuna came brusting through the door of his apartment. "sorry minna", tsuna said to the cats that were laying around on the couch, watching tv. Tsuna poured them their bowls of food and gave them milk. Poor tsuna did't realize that the milk that he was giving to the felines said that it was strictly not allowed for felines and can result in, cue air quotes, change. The cats drunk up their milk and all trotted into tsuna bedroom. Tsuna put on his pjs and hopped into bed. Hibari and mukuro hopped on the bed first, picking out a comfortable spot to sleep in that was close to tsuna, as possible. Gokudera sleep near the door so he can be aware of an intruder, yamamoto did the same, not really knowing why. Reborn slept in the chair near tsuna's bed, byakuran slept on the ground, as well as giotto. As the night went on the seven felines started to stir in their sleep, then they started to change. Their body's started to grow and form into humans, this woke them up. The first cat to awake was reborn, who in fact was not really surprised by this. "Dame-tsuna", reborn muttered as he watched him and the others complete their full transformation. Reborn looked at tsuna's alarm clock that read ' 5:35 am ', reborn sighed as he made shushing sounds to the others.

"What the hell is going on", gokudera whispered.

Reborn smirked, "it's dame-tsuna's fault", he spoke gesturing everyone into the living room. They all followed his little gestured, making sure to be very quiet. "ok,..explain", gokudera demanded, closing tsuna's bedroom door. Reborn walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk tsuna had bought. "this", he pointed out, "has to do with our transformation." Mukuro and giotto raised a brow, byakuran, gokudera, and hibari just waited for reborn to continue, and yamamoto just looked very confused.

"The carton said that you must never fed this to any cat what so ever, because if you do it can cause permantent change", reborn looked at everyone to make sure they were paying attention, " I saw this warning when dame-tsuna had started to put this back into the refridgarator."

"Kufufufu so your saying that this specific milk changes cats into humans for good", mukuro said, obviously stating the obvious.

"No shit shelock", gokudera said glaring at him. Mukuro glared back not liking this brats attitude.

"maa maa minna, we really shouldn't be causing a reckes", yamamoto tried to calm them down. Everyone else just ignored them till they all started to avert their attention to a little brunette's bedroom door. Tsuna had woken up from hearing voices that were coming outside his room door, but since he was half sleep, he didn't think anything about it. He arouse from his bed and headed toward the door, he opened it and stepped out wearing pajama pant and a shirt that was just plain orange. Tsuna slowly walked up into the living room area, but what he saw he wished it was a dream. Tsuna screamed, "HHHiiiieee", his eyes widen.

"Shut up dame-tsuna, you'll wake the neighbors", reborn angrily whispered. Tsuna dropped to the ground and slide up against a random wall. Reborn, mukuro, and hibari smirked at the reaction.

"Who a-are y-y-you", tsuna said quietly but frightfully.

"hmmm you don't recongize us", byakuran asked, pouting slightly. Tsuna shook his head no, reborn sighed. Reborn walked up to the poor boy causing the brunette to press more against the wall. Tsuna blushed as the man came into view, the man was naked and had curly sideburns. Reborn smirked as tsuna keep turning a darker shade of red, "so you really don't recongize us", reborn said hushly, leaning closer to the boy.

Tsuna then caught on, "W-wait you couldn't h-happen t-to be r-reborn", tsuna asked, reborn just smirked before nodding his head. Tsuna was shocked, "wait..how in the world did y-you be-become h-h-human?"

Reborn sighed and backed away from the boy, "well for one its your fault dame-tsuna." Tsuna stood up. "WHAT, how is this my fault", tsuna questioned.

"The milk you bought changes cat, juudiame", gokudera said caughting the boy's attention. "G-gokudera-kun...this can't be possible", tsuna shouted grabbing his head in fustration.

"Maa Maa tsuna, there's no reason to be so stressed out", yamamoto smiled. Tsuna looked at the boy making a you-don't-get-it-do-you expression.

Reborn turned on a light and tsuna became flustered, "Let there be light", byakuran muttered to himself.

"Well, that's better", giotto said making hisself comfortable on the couch. Tsuna cringed, "Don't s-sit on t-the c-c-couch, y-your not wearing c-clothes", giotto looked at him with a confused expression before getting up. Everyone else did the same as tsuna took a step back.

"hn hervibore", hibari said taking a step closer to the boy. Tsuna some how dogde everyone and made his way into the kitchen. He then found the carton of milk he had bought sitting on the counter, picking it up he read the lable. Tsuna gasped, "why would they even make this", everyone either shrugged their shoulders or just ignored the question. Tsuna sighed pecking out the kitchen, "what is it", reborn asked.

Tsuna gulped, "It says you guys are gonna stay like this...wait you guys still have ears and a tail."

"No. Shit. Sherlock", reborn responded walking up to the blushiing boy. Tsuna was about to back away till a hand grabbed him, "where do you think your going", reborn whispered seductively in his ear. Gokudera then popped up out of nowhere, "hands off", he hissed, standing in front of tsuna. Reborn backed away smirking, tsuna stepped out from behind gokudera and started to head to one of the guest rooms.

"Minna w-why d-don't you put on some clothes", he stuttered, gesturing toward the room. They all walked into the room and closed the door, 10 minutes later they all came out and walked over to tsuna, who had fallen asleep. Reborn smirked, "we should take him to his room", reborn walked over, picked tsuna up, and held him bridle style. He head to the room, followed by mukuro and hibari. However, they all had gotten kicked out by gokudera, when they had stayed in the room to long.

**XXXX~ The **(**Next**) **morning** **~XXXX**

Tsuna woke up in shock, for instant, he believed that yesterday was all a dream, he was half naked, and there was a skylark and a pinapple on each side of him sleeping. Tsuna internally screamed as he tried to sneak his way out from under their grips, but that turned out to be (*cough very *cough) useless. mukuro had his legs intwined with tsuna's and hibari had his arms wrapped around the boy's waist. Tsuna blushed, feeling hibari's hand more up to his nipples and mukuro's legs more toward his private regions. Hibari had glazed his hands over one of tsuna's nipples before capturing it between two fingres. Tsuna moaned softly before gasping in surpise when mukuro leg started to bring needed friction to his, about to be, erection. Hibari's hands started lower and that's when tsuna screamed, waking up hibari and mukuro, that seem to be more smirky than pissy. Gokudera busted throught the door along with giotto and yamamoto, "What. Are. You. Doing. To juudiame", gokudera hissed through gritted teeth. Tsuna took the chance to sneak out the bed and rushed to the bathroom, but stopped short when he had ran into someone. Byakuran smirked at tsuna as he sneakyly wrapped his tail around his waist. Tsuna gasped as he was yanked even closer to byakuran's warm body. Byakuran laughed as tsuna struggled to get loose, byakuran lead the way to the kitchen feeling his stomach start to rumble.

"Am hungry Tsunayoshi", byakuran said childishly as he released tsuna, making said boy practically spin into the kitchen. Tsuna sighed as he stopped spinning and went to go get ingerdints for the food. As tsuna was mixing the ingerdints together he had heard four loud thupping noises before goitto, gokudera, mukuro, and yamamoto swaged out the room with a big bump on their heads.

"Hhhhiiieee", tsuna squealed, "what happened?" Tsuna set the stove on low and grabbed ice packs to put on the three boy's heads.

"kufufufu is seems that the skylark get pretty crabby if he doesn't get his beauty sleep", mukuro answered as tsuna put an ice pack on his head, tsuna did the same to the others. Tsuna hurried back into the kitchen, finished up cooking and was almost trampled by byakuran if it wasn't for mukuro pulling him out the way. Soon enough reborn, and hibari came into the kitchen to eat. "you make the best pancakes, tsuna", giotto said as he took another big bit of food. "mmhhmm", byakuran said with food in his mouth. Tsuna smiled as he finished eating, cleaned up dirty dishes, and put away the ingerdints. "OK", tsuna shouted causing them to become startled or turn there attention to him, "We have things to do today."

"Like what", everyone asked, surpisingly at the same time.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Mini Trip: part 1

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 3: **Mini Trip

_**Part 1**_

Tsuna smiled as he finished eating, cleaned up the dirty dishes, and put away the ingerdints. "OK", tsuna shouted causing them to become startled or turn there attention to him, "We have things to do today."

"Like what", everyone asked, surpisingly at the same time.

Tsuna smiled at them, "well we have to buy you guys some clothes and get more food. Plus, we need to get you guys some phones", byakuran and giotto pouted at the work and walking they would have to do. "But first i need to take a bath", tsuna stated, walking pass everyone to the bathroom. Hibari, Reborn, Mukuro, Giotto, and byakuran smirked, gokudera looked at all of them with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Um..tsunayoshi-kun, can we all got to the public bath instead", tsuna pecked out the bathroom. "s-sure why not", tsuna said grabbing his things.

"juudia-", byakuran put a hand over gokudera's mouth, "Thanks", byakuran said eyeing gokudera. Ten miuntes later they started there way out the door, tsuna leading the way before stopping. "wait, you guys still have ears and a tail", tsuna whispered in a rather woried voice.

"Only babys can see them", reborn said stepping forward, "don't you do research dame-tsuna?" Tsuna shook his head as he continued walking down the hall and down two flights of stairs. "we're here", tsuna said, opening the door to the empty public bath.

"Kufufufu it seems no one is here", mukuro stated with a smirk.

Tsuna walked in and went to a spot, so that he could strip and hurry into the bath. Everyone except yamamoto, and gokudera grinned mischelously. Tsuna took off his shirt not paying much attention to the others, then he lowered his pants showing them the red and light blue boxer he was wearing. Said boy finished getting undressed, put a towel around his waist and headed to the bath. Giotto and gokudera got a nosebleed then fainted, and then byakuran and yamamoto couldn't snap out of there day dream. The only ones that were still in realility were reborn, hibari, and mukuro. They all just smirked and procceded into the bath. Tsuna was washing his hair as mukuro seat on his left, hibari seat on his right, and reborn just went ahead and got into the water. (Since he had took a bath earlier before anyone woke up.) Tsuna washed the shampoo out his hair and began to rub soap all over his stomach going lower each time. Hibari obsevered tsuna, as the hebovior with closed eyes, started to get soapy substance over his milky white stomach. Mukuro, on the other hand, licked his lips as tsuna hands got lower till they reached his delious, untouched, creamy thighes. Hibari and mukuro both looked away, blushing, when tsuna started to wash his little tsuna, reborn just smirked at them.

'So inoccent', reborn thought staring at tsuna. Minutes later, everyone soon found their way (and out of their daze) into the big empty public bath. Tsuna closed his eyes and arched his back, at the feeling of being completely engulfed by warmth. Gokudera was leanig aganist a rock next to yamamoto that was placed in the middle of the huge bath. Gokudera was trying to stay alert for any inapporiate acts toward his juudiame, but yamamoto keep leaning and playfully splashing water his face. "stop it you idiot", gokudera hissed as he turned his whole attention over to the said idiot. Reborn and Hibari moved closer to the oblivious teenage boy, tsuna just shrugged it off as he made hisself comfortable. Reborn moved his tail toward tsuna body and lightly layed it on tsuna's thigh. Tsuna stiffened as a furry wetness laid on his thigh, reborn smirked at tsuna's reaction. Hibari moved closer to tsuna till their bodies were touching, tsuna tensed up even more as he prayed inside his head for help. Tsuna looked over to where gokudera was and cursed inwardly when he noticed that gokuder was still distracted by yamamoto. He glanced over where byakuran was and sighed deeply, byakuran was fast asleep as he held himself up some how.

"Relaxe", hibari wishpered seductively into tsuna's ear, tsuna looked up at hibari grey eyes as he subconsiously slumped his body aganist said grey eyed boy. Reborn snorted but said nothing as he guided his tail toward tsuna's inner thigh, causing tsuna to tense up again. Hibari smirked and Reborn chuckled wickedly as tsuna started to blush a rosie red. Poor tsuna was trapped in between the two with only one way out, and that was standing, have both boys heads right there near his junk. Tsuna turned red from the neck up from just thinking about that.

"Thinking dirty thought dame-tsuna", reborn as he shifted in his spot.

"n-no", tsuna stuttered out. "Then why did you stutter", hibari asked as he was getting ready to get out of the public bath. Hibari smirked deepen when tsuna started to pout and open his mouth to protest, till hibari standing up shut him right up.

Hibari grabbed his towel and placed it around his waist as he stepped out the warm public bath. Tsuna closed his eyes and looked away as the image of hibari's junk keep flashing in his head. Reborn frowned and got out as well, "that was a mean trick you played", reborn said to hibari. Everyone else started to get out as well, but only tsuna and byakuran stayed behind. Tsuna breathed in and out, taking only deep breaths to calm himself down, soon he made his way out of the bath and toward byakuran. Byakuran was still sound asleep as he still some how held hisself up in the water. Tsuna set on his knees and shook byakuran lightly as he said his name aloud. Byakuran eyes fluttered open at the same time he lost his steady blance and went sliding down into the water. Tsuna gaspped as byakuran slide underneath the water, but almost brust out into laughter when byakuran jumped out the water like a fly fish. Byakuran gaspped for air, and tsuna held his mouth shut to stop hisself from laughing out loud.

Once said boy started to breath normally he turn and pouted as tsuna tried unsuccessfully to not laugh. "Not funny tsunayoshi-kun", byakuran said still pouting. Byakuran got out the bath and held a hand out to tsuna, who by the way stopped laughing. Tsuna blushed and grabbed byakuran's hand expecting to be help up, but instead was lifted up into the white haired boy's bridle style. Tsuna didn't bother to struggle as byakuran guided both of them to the room the originally had put their clothes. They opened the door only to find all the guys nude and in a towel slapping war. Tsuna blushed and sweatdrop at the sight of red butt cheeks and uncovered privates just wobbling every which way. Byakuran let tsuna down and was slightly astonished on what happened afterward.

"What The Hell Are you doing", tsuna shouted with a tomato colored blush framing his face. "j-j-juudiame", gokudera shouted as he scurried to put on his clothes.

"What do you think dame-tsuna", reborn spoke up, "we're having fun."

"So you call running around naked with eachother like gay pornstars fun", tsuna sneered, before walking over to the little cubby he had kept his clothes in. Both giotto, mukuro, and byakuran were taken aback by the cruel comment their inoccent tsuna let slip out his mouth.

Reborn just grunted as he went to go put his clothes on, "speechless, huh", tsuna said as he pulled his hoodie shirt over his head.

"No", reborn smirked as he replied, "just thinking of a way to punish you later on."

Tsuna tried to ignore reborn's reply as him and gokudera started to head out, "ready when ya'll are", tsuna said as he walked out, with gokudera trailing behind him. Right when tsuna left byakuran, giotto, mukuro, and yamamoto burst out into laughter. Hibari just grunted as he strolled out of the room leaving the immature ones behind.

"Oh, Shut up you dumb fucks and get dress", reborn strictly, shutting them up instantly.

**~Seconds Later~**

All the guys started to make their way down the to the mall enterance, when they approached the candy store part of the mall. "Can we go in there", byakuran said cheerfully, pointing at said place. Tsuna sighed, "I suppose we can walk through there to ge-", tsuna was cut off by byakuran and giotto dashing by him. With a couple of huffs, grunts, and sighs, they all when into the tooth decaing candy store. Tsuna looked at the colorful candy that was created into different and disturbing shape and sizes, but was stop by a tall, blue eyed, short haired guy.

"Oh, hi there. my name is makoto, How may i help you", the tall guy asked in a soothing voice.

"oh, um I don't really need any help, but thanks anyway", tsuna said looking around franticly. "then, are you lost", the man asked with slight worry in his voice. Tsuna shook his head no, "oh, my name is sawada tsunayoshi. nice to meet you." the tall man just smiled as he check tsuna out, "so, how old are you", he asked.

"um...17", tsuna answered, "what about you."

"19", makoto said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, "are those your friends over there." Makoto pointed at giotto and byakuran drooling over the glss the store keep their marshmellow flavored candy at. "Sadly, yes", tsuna responded, scrathing the back of his head. Makoto nodded as they both made there way over to the two drooling men. "you guys", tsuna angrliy wishpered, "get yourself together." The boys wiped there mouths with the back of their hand and regrouped with everyone else at the door. "Thanks for helping find them", tsuna said, bowing his head also.

'so, thats way you were looking around franticly', makoto thought, "oh, no problem", he reassured tsuna. Tsuna gave a quick smile before meeting up with everybody else at the door. They walked in silence together till someone stomach started to grumble, everyone looked around to see who's stomach was iit but stopped short when yamamoto spoke up.

"ahahaha, i guess am hungry", yamamoto said with a smile.


End file.
